Scandal
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Hermione Granger fell in love. Then she did it again. Each time with it was an affair. But will Draco Malfoy be the man of her dreams? Can they override a scandal? It it true love if it's built on lies? "I love you." "I love you too." "Don't ever leave me," She begged. He looked at her. "I won't." That was only the beginning. D/Hr. H/G R/L
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage not mine.**

_Chapter One_

_It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down  
Oh i'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound  
Oh i plead for an answer, plead for an answer from you  
But if you give me an answer, that just makes no sense then whats the use_

_-Suggestions, Oriela _

_Fifteen minutes...fifteen minutes...fourteen and a half minutes...fourteen and a quarter minutes left..._

Hermione Granger sat on the upholstered couch, crossed her legs, then uncrossed them again. Her brown eyes were zoned in completely on the clock on the north wall. For the past forty five minutes, forty six minutes now, Hermione had been intent on willing the time to speed up, to no avail of course.

"Miss Granger, we're three fourths done with this session." The psychiatrist said plainly.

She was a sweet woman, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She peered at Hermione over her thin glasses, her hand sitting on her clipboard patiently. "Now, as much as I enjoy quiet time, this is not what these sessions are for."

Hermione reluctantly swept her eyes over to her. "I don't have anything to say." Her voice was raspy and broken.

"You wouldn't be here if that were true." said Dr. Klein. She pulled her glasses off and folded them up. "Hermione, this is your third session. I hate to say this, but it's a waste of your money. It's hospital regulated therapy, but I frankly see no step toward recovery being made. I am one of the highest ranked psychiatrists in Europe and I will not have my reputation dragged down by a woman who refuses to speak."

Hermione's eyes were wide. Since when did Miss-All-About-Happy become so rude? And were psychiatrists even supposed to speak to their patients like that? No. Hermione bit her lip. She inhaled a short, shaky breath. "He-He was my soul mate."

Dr. Klein smiled. She lifted up her quill and poised it over her parchment. "Now we're getting somewhere." Secretly, she knew that that was just the kick Hermione Granger needed.

Hermione reached up to her neck, where a silk scarf was tied daintily. She pulled it off and let it fall onto her lap. She played with it, and caught the big rock on her ring finger sparkle in the sunlight. The ring was a priceless heirloom, the band entirely imbedded with diamonds and a three carat emerald with more diamonds circled around it. Her throat locked up. "H-He was...the love of my life for all the wrong reasons. We were imperfect, we were stupid, but we were in love. Oh, we were so in love, so so very blinded by love. I couldn't help it, everyone told me it was wrong. They told me to stop before I got hurt," Hermione paused as a few tears slipped from her dead eyes. "and I didn't listen. And you know what? I got hurt."

Dr. Klein scrawled a note down, folded it up, and it flew out of her office. "I'm canceling my next appointment. Now, tell me how you got hurt."

Hermione Granger looked up and opened her mouth, preparing for the word vomit that was arising.

_Five Years Earlier-April_

"Dr. Granger, it's a pleasure." A gravely voice said.

Hermione Granger stepped into the hospital, smiling. Her blonde-brown hair was curled, her brown eyes rimmed with a dark kohl, and her lips colored an infective red. She walked with grace and oozed confidence, something not usually associated with Hermione Granger.

"How was America?" A perky nurse asked.

Hermione smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. "It was good. Where's my new office?"

Ten minutes later, Hermione was wearing a white lab coat over her navy blue dress and black heels. She walked into the hospital, noticing everyone was staring. The hospital staff was clearly in awe of being in the presence of such a medical professional. She ignored them and picked up an awaiting chart.

"Doctor Olson says that you have a patient in room three oh three." A nurse informed.

Hermione nodded and walked into the room. To her surprise, a familiar red head was perched on the bed, the crinkly paper bunched underneath her. The redhead's hands were clamped firmly around her about six months pregnant belly.

"Hermione." She said calmly.

The young woman nearly dropped her clipboard, but managed to refrain. "Ginny, how lovely to see you." Her voice shook a little at the end.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't because I had to hear about your homecoming from _the paper_."

Hermione flinched. "I'm sorry Gin, it's been a hectic-"

Ginny cut her off in a blaze of fury. "A hectic five years, Hermione? Really? That's all you can bloody say!"

"That's not fair." Hermione chastised. "I visited."

"For the first year." Ginny snapped. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Now, I'm here for a check up. I know you didn't spend nearly nine years training for nothing."

"You're in a muggle hospital." Hermione said slowly. "You know that, correct?"

"Of course I know that, what am I stupid? Supposedly you're the one of the best OB-GYN doctor in the world. You're also a renowned neonatal surgeon." Ginny recited. Hermione rolled her eyes. Those words were paraphrased from a newspaper article.

"It's not a big deal. Now, lay back." Hermione instructed. She pulled the ultrasound machine over.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione pulled up the image of the baby. She was very professional as she pointed out everything that Ginny should see. Her baby, a boy, was sucking on his thumb. Ginny remained quiet. Hermione printed out the ultrasound pictures.

"Here." She said quietly. Hermione clutched her chart with an iron grip and trained her eyes to the floor. Ginny pulled on her sweater and lifted up her purse

"Come over for dinner tonight. We have a lot to talk about." Ginny ordered. She walked out of the room without waiting for a response. Hermione immediately walked into her office. She let out a huge sob she had been holding in. She put her head in her palms, tried not to cry anymore. The past five years had been so hard. But she knew that when she left, she knew it would be difficult. Almost as difficult as returning, which was something she hadn't considered an option. When Hermione Granger left Europe, she had no intention of ever coming back. Of course, life chooses its own path. Usually its the path not yet taken.

Hermione went home to her rinky dink new apartment. She had literally flown in Heathrow the previous day, came home, and went to work. While she was there most of her things had been dropped off in her apartment. Now it was her job to unpack, something she really despised.

Hermione kicked off her heels and flicked her wand. The boxes opened and in a flurry of clothes and home goods, the contents began to unpack themselves. She walked into her bedroom closet. Hermione needed an outfit for tonight. It needed to reflect her new self, but also not be to different. She chose a black skirt, blue and white striped top, and blue heels. She looked in her jewelery box and placed two diamond studs in her ears.

She decided that her makeup and hair from work would have to do. It was already five thirty, and dinner was always at six o'clock. Hermione picked up her purse, keys, wand then left. She walked to a corner liquor store to pick up a bottle of wine. That's what she did in Chicago. Whenever she was invited to dinner, she brought wine.

That was just one of the many pieces of evidence that supported the theory. The theory was that Hermione was no longer the Hermione everyone once knew. She had changed, aged, and matured. Secretly, Hermione didn't know how to act around her old friends. Her childhood friends were like old toys, they had been replaced but seeing them again was slightly nostalgic.

Nostalgia was exactly what Hermione felt when she appeared on the front step of the Potter residence. Her heart was beating rapidly with nerves. She knocked on the door, ready to present the bottle of wine. It swung open, revealing a tall man with disheveled black hair and emerald green eyes. They widened at the sight of the beautiful witch.

"Hermione?"

**A/N: Hmm, this is one of those stories that I thought of in like a flood of ideas. I warn you that it doesn't have a happy ending. This is a story about regret, lies, and most importantly love. And most of the time there isn't a happily ever after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Affairs**

**A/N: That was a sad little lack of a response. Oh & i changed the title. **

**Disclaimer: Ownage not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Hermione?" Harry Potter gasped. Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"I brought wine." She thrust out the bottle and smiled, although it looked wrong. Harry remained open mouthed for a second. Then he opened the door all the way and Hermione stepped in.

"You look...different. Uh, blonder." Harry said quietly. He took her coat and hung it up on the rack. Hermione followed him through the unfamiliar home and into the sitting room. Ginny was tending to a baby of about one year. He was a spitting image of Harry.

"Wow, James is so big." Hermione whispered. Shock swam through her body. Had she really missed that much?

"Yeah, he's a big boy. Aren't you?" cooed Ginny. She looked radiant in a simple dress and no makeup.

"Hey Ginny, I just broke one of your-" A voice bellowed as it entered the room.

Panic surged through Hermione's veins like ice. She froze and slowly, agonizingly, turned around. Ronald Weasley was standing in the doorway with a shard of glass in her hand. His blue eyes widened like saucers. Hermione raised her right arm and her fingers curled, forming an excruciatingly awkward wave.

"H-hello, Ron." She said after she cleared her throat. Ron's face fell into a frown.

"When did you get back?" asked Ron, his voice gruff. He threw the glass away and went to sit in the vacant arm chair. Hermione tentatively sat on the couch. Ginny, sensing the tension, took James and Harry out of the room.

"Two days ago. Uh, how are you and Lavender? Ginny wrote to me saying you two were dating again."

"We are good." He said shortly. Hermione faltered.

"Chicago was nice." She offered. Ron completely took a different course.

"How is Patrick?" He barked. Hermione flinched. She really didn't want to talk about the fresh wounds.

"We broke up." Hermione said. She looked the other way. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes, come eat!" Ginny yelped from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione awkwardly stood up. They were seated across from each other. Ginny served the chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Hermione put small portions on her plate and began to nibble. The air was thick with tension.

"So, Hermione, what made you come home?" Ginny asked.

"Patrick and I broke up. Northwestern Memorial was willing to transfer." Hermione said simply. Ginny nodded.

"Why did you and that tosser break up?" asked Ron rudely.

Hermione paused, her fork hoovering an inch form her mouth. She set it back on the plate and wiped her mouth. "I don't think that is any of your business."

Ron let out a cruel laugh. "Like hell it is. You left me for that guy. You left the continent for that guy."

"Ron it wasn't like that and you know it. We broke up because of intellectual differences." Hermione spoke lowly.

"Oh did he finally realize you were a selfish, manipulative, _bitch_." Ron spat, slamming his fork down so hard his wine glass tipped over and spilled crimson liquid on the white table cloth. Hermione's face hardened.

"Ron, I'm not going to do this. I'm back in London and I'm staying." Hermione said coldly.

"Fine stay, but stay away from _us_. Do you know how badly you hurt my family? How badly you hurt Harry and Ginny?" Ron said harshly. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, and she realized he didn't say she hurt him. But the young woman knew that she hurt him the most.

"I-Ron, I didn't want to hurt you." Hermione whispered in anguish. She stood up and noticed the other two didn't come to her aid in any way. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I have to go."

* * *

Hermione walked down the street, avoiding rain puddles. It had began to rain right when she left the Potter house, but Hermione didn't care. She was an emotional wreck and all she wanted was a strong drink. So she went into a bar right across the street from her apartment.

"A shot of tequila please." Hermione said, hopping up onto the barstool. The bartender nodded and poured the alcohol in a shot glass. Hermione knocked it back and winced. "And now a beer please."

He uncapped it and handed it to her. The bar was quiet and the bartender seemed nice. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her beer. "You really want to know?"

"My friend always tell me I'm a great listener. So, yes, I do. I'm Owen by the way."

"Hermione."

"So, Hermione, what's your story?" Owen asked, leaning forward.

"Five years ago I was feeling trapped. I was dating my childhood best friend, attending med school, and falling into a monotonous routine." Hermione sighed. "Until I met a man eight years older than me named Patrick. We started a a secret relationship. But I felt so guilty I had to tell my boyfriend. Patrick got me a job all the way in America, Chicago specifically. All in one day I disappeared. I visited for the first year, but it was too hard. Then I came back, two days ago."

"So what's the problem?" Owen asked, handing her another beer.

"I just had dinner with my two very best friends, and my ex was there. I realized that I can't connect with my old friends. I'm the crazy memory that they want to forget." Hermione squeaked. "I changed so much, I don't know how to be my old self."

Owen nodded thoughtfully. "You have to move on."

"But they're my friends!" She defended half heartedly.

"No, I mean you have to show them the new and _improved_ you. If they don't accept you, then they don't deserve you."

Hermione laughed. "I wish it were that easy."

* * *

_Present Day_

"Tell me about Patrick." said Dr. Klein. She leaned forward with interest. Hermione, who was shaken from revealing even that meager story.

"Patrick? He was my boyfriend. I loved him." Hermione rebuffed easily.

"No, I think he was more."

Hermione was silent. She focused on her hands and the ring. "He was. He was so much more."

* * *

_Ten Years Earlier-July_

A young woman of twenty two sat behind the counter of a corner bookstore, her nose shoved deep in a novel about two inches thick. She didn't notice anyone walk in. Usually the bookstore, whimsically named _A Novel Idea_, wasn't very busy on Wednesday mornings. Or hardly ever, but it was Hermione's favorite place.

"Excuse me?" A beautiful voice cut through her zone. Hermione looked up and blinked to focus. A handsome man was smiling at her. He had old Hollywood looks with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her with full teeth.

"Oh, sorry, how may I help you?" Hermione asked, her voice going higher at the end.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for a copy of _In Cold Blood_? By Truman Capote." He said, looking after a tiny slip of paper. Hermione nodded. She slid off her stool, feeling silly in her overall shorts and simple red t-shirt. He was dressed in a business suit.

"Here you go. I can ring you up."

"I'm Patrick by the way. Patrick Anderson." He stuck out his hand. Hermione shook it daintily.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure. If you don't mind me asking, but where are you from? Your accent isn't from around here." She pointed out tactfully. Patrick laughed.

"You're quite right. I'm from the states, Chicago specifically. I'm here for the next six months on business." He explained. Hermione handed him his bag and change.

"Oh, well if you're ever looking for a tour guide, you know where to find me." Hermione smiled kindly. Patrick nodded and left the bookstore.

He returned the next, they day after that, and ever day for the next week. He would buy a new book, a classic usually, and chat with Hermione for a few minutes. She enjoyed him, he was intellectual and charming, and also a doctor. A surgeon to be exact, a cardiothoracic surgeon. He would help her with her own school homework. Hermione was attending medical school at night and had been for four years. Somehow the brilliant witch had tested out of many things, so she was advancing quickly. One the eighth day of his visit, he asked her something.

"Hermione, are you single?" He asked, leaning on the counter and staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "It depends. Are you hitting on me, Dr. Anderson?"

He let out a musical laugh. "It all depends on the answer, so please, enlighten me."

She was hesitant, her mind flashing briefly to the face of her boyfriend and longtime childhood friend. "I'm...seeing someone." She answered finally. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed by that.

"Damn, that means you won't go on a date with me." He cursed, standing upright. "Good day Miss Granger."

She paused. "Well, I suppose if you don't try and kiss me, it'd be alright."

"I'll pick you outside here on Saturday night at seven." He said. Hermione felt like swooning. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N:** So I changed the title & tweaked the summary. I got one review and that's not good. I have several stories in the works & I need a response from this one or I'll take it down and focus on another. I don't want to post stories no one likes.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Affairs**

**A/N: Just to clear up the fuzzy timeline, for your sake and mine,**

**Psychiatrist talk-Present. Hermione is 32**

**Return to England-Five years before the present, Hermione is 27 give or take**

**Prior to the departure- Ten years before the present. Hermione is about 22. **

**Any other time, I'll clarify. Most of the story is split between present & her return to England, the departure is just groundwork.**

**Oh and Patrick is a muggle.**

**Disclaimer: Ownage not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Saturday rolled around quickly. Hermione sat in her apartment, waiting for seven o'clock to roll around. She was dressed in a pretty black skirt and a nice purple top, with heels. She had tamed her hair and even applied a little bit of makeup. Just at six thirty, the floo lit up. Hermione, who wasn't expecting visitors, backed up.

Out popped a familiar redhead, dressed in scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. Ron Weasley spluttered then straightened up. "Where are you going?" He blustered. Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"I'm having dinner with a friend." She said vaguely. Ron snorted and helped himself to an apple from the bowl.

"A friend, eh? What's her name?" He pestered, allowing tiny pieces of apple to fly from his mouth. She grimaced.

"His name is Patrick. We met at work." She said quietly. Afterward, she wondered if it would have been better to lie, which she dismissed rather quickly. "I'd love to stay and chat, Ron, but I'm late. Don't wait up."

Hermione pecked his cheek before flouncing out of the apartment, on her way to the meet the handsome doctor.

* * *

_Present Day_

"So, Hermione, would you consider going on a date with Patrick cheating on Ron?" Klein asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Oh no. We remained platonic for a little while, a couple of weeks or so."

"How did that feel? Was there tension? Where was Ron?" She persisted. Hermione leaned her head to the side.

"Ron was...distracted. He had his Quidditch career and little time for me. I was a med student, so my time was split between the book shop and school. Was there tension? Or course, every minute of every day. It felt horrible, knowing about this guy and my boyfriend." Hermione said honestly.

"When did the relationship become more than platonic?" Klein asked finally. Hermione smiled grimly.

* * *

_Ten years earlier- August_

"Hermione, come away with me this weekend." Patrick beckoned. They were in the library at Oxford, studying for Hermione's summer exams. Patrick set down the book on the exoskeleton and folded his hands.

"Come away with you?" She laughed. "Where to?"

"Paris." He smiled. "Come on, we can see the Eiffel Tower, visit the Louvre, have drinks on the Seine."

"Tempting, but it all sounds rather romantic." Hermione have him a pointed look. Patrick sighed.

"Hermione, please, I want to spend the weekend with you. I only have a month before I go back to Chicago." He said softly. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"I'll think about it." She placated. He nodded.

When Hermione returned home that Thursday night, Ron was laying on her couch, snoring. She frowned and went to drop off her books before retuning. "Get up, Ron." She said loudly, shaking his shoulder. He lazily opened his eye.

"Wassup..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Ron, it's only six o'clock." She pointed out. Ron sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What's for dinner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I don't know, what did you cook?" She asked sarcastically. Ron scowled.

"It's your bloody job woman." He dismissed. Hermione scowled.

"Looks like you'll starve." She responded icily. He snorted.

Ron looked at her patronizingly. "Hermione, we all know you'll do anything for me. Now, please, make me dinner."

She looked at him, unable to control the dumbfounded look on her face. "Excuse me, Ronald, but make it your own damn self."

"No." He said childishly.

Hermione, who was already extremely annoyed with her good-for-nothing boyfriend, frowned. "Well it looks like you'll be starving. I'm going away for the weekend."

"Oh yeah, where too?" He chortled. "Who'd want to take you anywhere? All you do is nag?"

Hermione's face turned red with anger. "None of your damn business. Now get out of my apartment.

Paris was a dream. Hermione had been to Paris once before and it was magical, but to be in the most romantic city in the world with a handsome doctor was a dream. She had appeared at his apartment, with a single bag in hand. "I'll come with you." She said. Patrick was elated.

They flew first class and landed in the evening. The hotel they were staying at was gorgeous and had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, which was lit up in all its glory.

"This place is amazing." Hermione breathed, walking over to the big window and balcony. The weather was warm and the aura of Paris was all around her.

"It is, oh crap." Patrick swore. Hermione walked into the bedroom where he was was standing. "Hermione, there's only one bed."

She faltered. Sharing a bed with Patrick didn't sound like torture, rather like a gift, but a sinful gift. "I suppose we can call for a cot..."

"Nonsense, we can share." Patrick said gaily. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I think that's a foolish choice. I'll call for a cot, now." Hermione responded. She knew that if she shared a bed with the man, the tension that had been building up would explode. She didn't want to cheat on Ron, she wanted to keep her morals high. She dialed the lobby and they sent one up immediately.

"Come on, I know a fabulous restaurant." Patrick said, appearing in an expensive pair of slacks and a button down blue shirt that made his eyes shine.

"Did you just say fabulous?" giggled Hermione.

She herself had changed into a pretty green sundress that was dressy enough to be appropriate for a 'fabulous restaurant.' She picked up her silver clutch and slid her arm in Patrick's.

Over the weekend, Patrick kept all of his promises. He took Hermione to the Louvre, shopping at all the high end stores, and they went to dinner every night at expensive restaurants. Patrick enjoyed treating Hermione, and she enjoyed pointed out the random facts of Paris that she had known. They went to other lesser known areas and every morning they ate at a corner cafe near their hotel. It was on the last evening that it all changed.

Patrick took Hermione to the nicest of all restaurants, right along the banks of the Seine. They ate succulent lobster, the finest wine she had ever tasted, and a of delicious dessert. The wine was so wonderful, they ordered another bottle, then another. On the third bottle they were delightfully drunk. Hermione kept giggling as they walked on the cobblestone sidewalks to the hotel.

"Oops," Hermione's heels kept getting stuck. Patrick easily swept her up bridal style, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kept giggling as they walked through the lobby and up to their suite. Hermione immediately kicked off her heels and rubbed the soles of her feel. "Oh, they're sore,"

Patrick picked up her left foot and began to rub. She moaned when the ripples of pleasure reached her brain. Patrick was staring at her intently, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. In an instant it changed. He leaned forward and kissed her, lightly at first then harder when she didn't pull back.

That was the first night they made love. It was also the last time Hermione felt guilt for cheating on her boyfriend.

* * *

_Present Day_

Klein crossed her legs and scrawled a few things down on her note pad. "So you had sex with Patrick, subsequently remaining unfaithful in your relationship to Ron?"

Hermione smiled maliciously, remembering her thoughts at that time. "My relationship with Ron was over long before I met Patrick. Hell, my relationship barely ever began. We were just better off as friends." She explained. "But yes, I did have sex, thus cheating on Ron. I later found out that he had been cheated on me earlier in the relationship with a model."

Hermione wasn't bitter about it anymore, but she had been when she found out, wrongly so however. She leaned back into the chair and saw it was almost six o'clock, two hours past the time her session was supposed to end. Dr. Klein noticed, "Miss Granger, we ought to pick back up tomorrow, say noon?"

Hermione frowned. "I can't. My daughter, Callie, has dance practice at noon. I can come at two."

Klein nodded. She thought about probing the subject of the children, but figured it was best to be left for tomorrow. Hermione stood from the couch and exited the therapist's office with a little more dignity than she had came in with.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so I before anyone thinks this or points this out, and particularly because I myself thought this, I am not rushing the relationship of Hermione and Patrick. They are not the focus of the story, this is a dramione. The story really picks up and starts when she meets him, five years after Patrick and five years before the therapy sessions. So if it seems like I'm rushing it, which is does seem, sorry.

**6** reviews! Let's try **10** for this one ;)  
Next chapter, Hermione leaves and I think we introduce Draco Malfoy onto the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Affairs**

**A/N: **Another addition to the present day, I'm going to shove a month in and a Date, just for the sake of when the past merges with the present, you'll know. I mean that won't be for a while and all, but just covering my ass.

**Disclaimer: Ownage not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_We had a beautiful magical love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_-Sad Beautiful Tragic, Taylor Swift_

_Present Day, September 2011_

Hermione returned to the therapist's office the next morning, wearing another wealthy outfit. She sat down gracefully and Klein got comfortable.

"How was Callie's dance?" She asked politely.

"It went well." Hermione said shortly. She looked tired, worse than yesterday. Klein sighed and went right into it.

"So, yesterday we talked about Patrick. Can you tell me about your life in Chicago?"

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds, staring at the spot just next to the clock. "Well, Patrick was supposed to be in London for six months, but he was then told to return to Chicago at the beginning of September. We continued our affair for the month. I graduated from medical school, very early granted, and was pushed on to my internships. Patrick managed to get me a position at Northwestern right before he left. It was then I left Ron and packed a bag. I literally took one suitcase with me and left London. I actually had no thoughts of ever returning."

"What made you change your mind?" Klein asked. Hermione sighed.

"We lived together, blissfully in love, for four and a half years. It was perfect, beyond perfect. You know the stupid television movies, the ones where the man and woman fall in love and live happily ever after? That was us. Ever morning I woke up to my coffee cup waiting for me, with two teaspoons of sugar in it already. When he was at work, and I was at home, I made sure to do all the laundry and keep the house clean. When I was at work and he was at home, he cooked lots of meals and made me lunch. We had a system and it worked."

"What happened?"

* * *

_Six years earlier-December 2005 _

"Mione, darling, Abigail is here with Thomas," Patrick called. Hermione descended the stairs of the couple's shared brownstone in the north side of Chicago. Abigail Hawthorne was Hermione's best friend, while her husband Andrew was Patrick's. Thomas was their five year old son.

"Abby, how are you?" Hermione chirped, hoisting Tommy into the air and spinning him around.

"Great, but can I talk to you...privately?" She shot her a pointed look. Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded. Patrick assumed it was womanly things and tactfully left the room. Andrew was waiting in the sitting room with an expensive bottle of scotch with his name on it.

Abby and Hermione walked into the kitchen, where a chicken was cooking in the oven. It was one of the rare Saturday's when the doctors had the night off, Abby and Andrew included. After a single year of internship, Hermione passed her boards. She showed such promise and aptitude she passed all the other tests and was officially a certified OB/GYN, and was working on finishing her surgery qualifications.

"I have something to confess..." Abby said in a hushed tone. Hermione raised an eyebrow and tucked a curly lock of sandy brown hair behind her ear.

Hermione's lips quirked into a cynical smile. "Are you cheating on him?"

She blushed a fierce red. "Of course not! Hermione, that was harsh,"

She shrugged. "You cheated on your husband for a year, it was a natural thought."

"And he forgave me," Abby pointed out coldly. "If you're going to be a bitch, I'll leave."

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm just tired." Hermione apologized. "What is you you want to say?"

"I know about you." Abby blurted. Hermione again raised her eyebrow.

"Know about what?" She said carefully, while poured a glass of wine and took a sip. Abby sat on the bar stool silently. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"I have a cousin, her name is Rebecca, and she went to school with you." Abby said calmly. "She went to Hogwarts."

Hermione froze, her back turned to Abby. Her heart throbbed in her chest and her wine glass fell to the floor and shattered, the noise harsh. She didn't face her when she spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No sense denying it, Hermione, I know you're a witch. A very famous witch at that." Abby said. Hermione bent down and looked at the shattered glass. In her mind, she thought very clearly _Reparo_. The glass repaired itself instantly. Abby gasped and Hermione spun back around, then poured herself a fresh glass.

"What are you going to do with that bit of information?" She clipped. Abby frowned.

"The only reason I brought it up is because Tommy has showed...unusual and unique talents." Hermione frowned.

"He's rather young, Abby, that's a bit out of the ordinary itself." She muttered. Her head was racing. It had been four years and some odd months since she had spoke of her magic, and she avoided using it at all costs. Hermione usually carried her wand with her, but Patrick had no idea what she was or who she was. "Is Andrew a...is he one of us?"

Abby shook her head. "No, it came from me but he knows. I have regular parents, but my great-great grandma Agatha was a witch, that's where Rebecca got it."

Hermione nodded. "Typically muggle- non magical people- borns have distant magic in their bloodline. I'm a muggle born."

"Hermione, you have to tell Patrick. This is a big thing you're keeping from him." She berated. Hermione pulled the roast chicken out of the over and set it onto the counter.

"Tell Patrick what? There are secrecy orders in place, Abigail, I can't just go yelling about." She snapped. The truth was Hermione was terrified to tell Patrick. She planned on leaving it til the last possible second, little did she know that was very close indeed.

* * *

_Present Day_

"He proposed to me," Hermione said. "later that evening. Naturally I said yes. The ironic thing is I planned, way back in the beginning, of telling him when he proposed. But I couldn't-it was too sudden."

Klein frowned. "So you never told him?"

Hermione smiled although it was anything but cheerful. "The truth comes out at some point, it's the law of life."

* * *

_Five years earlier-Early April 2006_

It was about eight o'clock in the evening. Hermione stood in her and Patrick's house, smiling and mingling with a wine glass in her hand. She was wearing a tight red dress, matching lipstick, and her hair was pulled back into an elaborate french twist with a few curls framing her face. In short, she looked absolutely radiant and everyone in the room thought so.

"Hermione, you look stunning," Abigail commented. "This is the best wedding rehearsal party I've ever been too."

Hermione smiled but she was nervous. Patrick had been at the actual rehearsal but he had disappeared afterward and Hermione was waiting. "Thank you Abby, you look nice too." She replied absently. Tommy stood dutifully next to his mother, searching for his friends with other doctor parents.

"Have you seen Patrick? I can't find him." Hermione voiced her nerves out loud.

Abigail took a few steps up the stairs to search the guests in the room. She looked back to Hermione and shook her head. "I can't see him or Andrew."

"Come on, I need a refill." Hermione beckoned. Hermione plucked a new glass from a passing waiter and took a big gulp. A stray guest, a nurse, came to congratulate her. Hermione smiled and thanked her, all while searching behind her. The door flew open and Hermione stepped forward.

Patrick was there, looking enraged. Hermione's eyebrows raised and she placed her hand on her hip. "Where the hell have you been-God, are you _drunk_? We're getting married tomorrow for Christ's sake!" She berated as she stepped forward to him.

"I don't know about that," He spat. His eyes were red and he looked as disheveled as Hermione had ever seen him. The guests turned to face the couple, whispers spreading like wildfire.

"Patrick, come speak with me in private." Surprisingly, he obliged. But before he could, Andrew sprinted in.

"Hermione, Abigail, I swear I didn't mean to-" He gasped coming to a halt. "I thought he knew!"

Hermione grabbed the crook of Andrew's arm and dragged him into the kitchen with Abigail cantering behind. Patrick had poured himself a glass of water and was glaring at the ground.

"What did he tell you?" She ordered.

"We've been dating for five years, I asked you to marry me for fucks sake!" He snarled. "And you kept this of all things from me?"

"What did I keep from you?" She shrieked, her hands going into the air. However, deep down Hermione knew exactly what.

"That you're a witch!" He revealed.

Hermione faltered. She composed herself and took a deep breath. "I planned on telling you someday, but-"

"But what? Hermione, that's life changing." He shouted, slamming the palms of his hands on the granite counter.

"I was scared! You're right it is life changing. It's something that could have ruined us!" She pleaded hysterically. Abigail and Andrew watched their best friends fearfully. Tears were now freely rushing down Hermione's cheeks. "Patrick I love you, please, understand."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can love a liar." He whispered in anguish.

Hermione felt her heart break in a million, tiny little pieces, but she put on a brave face. "Okay. Patrick, you say the words and I will go out there right now, in front of all those people and tell them the wedding's off."

She had always been independent and after pining for Ron for years, she swore she would never become dependent on a guy. That included Patrick who, at the moment, was the love of her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Patrick pressed his fingers to his lips, something Hermione knew he did when he was angry and confused. "Hermione, tell me the truth. Why are your parents not here right now?"

"They're...sick, Patrick. It's a long story that would take hours to explain, but there was a war in my world. I had to protect them, and I did. But there was lasting mental effects and they are in a permanent care facility." Hermione explained honestly. She had told Patrick that they weren't on speaking terms.

"And your old friends?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know the answer to that, I left them the day when I ran off with you."

Patrick looked down at the ground. "Don't call off the wedding, send everyone home right now. I just want to go to bed."

* * *

_Present Day_

"He left me at the alter." Hermione said clearly. "I was so nervous I was late. Patrick came out and I said I was ready but he said he couldn't. He said he would always love me, but not enough to marry me after I lied."

"And that was when you returned to London?" Klein clarified.

Hermione nodded. "After that humiliation, I went home. Patrick wasn't there, thankfully. I packed all of my things and booked myself a flight. That was the end of it."

_Or the beginning. _

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so I need 15 reviews or I will not update. Yup, I'm being stubborn. So review this. I'm not entirely sure if Draco will appear in the next chapter. I think so, but sometimes things roll out differently. So enjoy. I have two more chapters already, so the faster you guys review the quicker you get an update.

**15 MORE REVIEWS. OR NOTHING. ZIP. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Affairs**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ownage not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Five Years Ago-April_

Hermione Granger spent the first three weeks of her return at work or at home. She was currently in the process of selling her apartment, in search of one much larger or nicer. Hers was currently small and didn't feel like home. She also spent her evenings talking to Owen, the bartender she had befriended. They talked while she drank.

Hermione woke up on the Thursday morning like normal. She got in the shower, curled her hair, applied makeup, and got dressed in her pencil skirt, blouse, and heels. She grabbed her purse, patient files, and took a taxi to the hospital. Inside, it was bustling. Hermione pulled on her lab coat and disappeared into her office for the next hour, because she didn't have any patients, an anomaly.

Her peace and work time was interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. Hermione didn't bother looking up as she told them to come in. A deep male voice greeted her, "Healer Granger."

She froze and didn't look up still. "We're in a muggle hospital, I am a doctor not a healer." She said coolly.

"Duly noted." Matthew Archibald said.

"Mr. Archibald, how can I be of service to you?" Hermione asked, finally looking up. She leaned back and folded her hands together in front of her.

"I am here to offer you a job." He said forwardly. She frowned.

"I have a job, a perfectly good job." She replied.

"Yes, but I am offering you a job at St. Mungo's." He smiled as though those simple words would have just anyone up on their feet-which they would, but frankly Hermione Granger wasn't just anyone.

"Sir, I'm not going to leave my job." Hermione said easily. She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the desk. "Under any circumstance."

He sighed. "I figured you would say that, so I'm here to ask a favor. Would you be willing to do a consult?"

She raised and eyebrow. "Mr. Archibald, you're telling me you have no healer with my qualifications already working there?"

He smiled. "No, Dr. Granger, we don't have any healer with surgical qualifications in obstetrics, gynecology, and neo-natal. We haven't really had any need for it. In the rare occasion that we would need such a specialty, we send the patient off to a muggle facility."

"And why aren't you doing that now?" Hermione could guess, she just didn't want to.

"You see, the patient we have currently is having trouble with the idea that she might have to go to a muggle hospital. Her husband has been trying to convince her for a month now, but she is adamant that she's not comfortable. But the problem is her time is running out. She's already eight months pregnant."

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked calmly. She was experienced, but her curiosity was also peaking.

"Her babies heart is on the outside." He said gravely. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Sir, I've never dealt with anything like that before...I've only read about cases."

"But you're qualified." He pointed out.

"Yes, but I've only been an attending surgeon for a year now. There are perhaps dozens of surgeons better qualified." She explained. Archibald shook his head.

"None of them are you, who is also a witch."

Hermione was silent. She mentally thought from both sides. "Fine, I'll do a consult. But that's all I can promise."

Matthew Archibald smiled and thanked her. He asked her to come with him right away, saying the patient had an appointment at St. Mungo's for twelve o'clock. Hermione went and told her supervisor that she needed the next few hours off. He was curious but let her go without further question.

"So do you have the patient file?" Hermione asked. Matthew had ordered her to follow him outside, so they could apparate away from the prying eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'll give it to you once we're at the hospital." In a pop, he was gone. Hermione paused, then she too disappeared.

St. Mungo's was just as she remembered it. Witches and wizards in their lime green robes with skulls and wands on the back, running back and forth. Hermione supposed the bright color of the robes made up for the grim feeling that accompanied a hospital.

"Here's the patient file." Healer Archibald handed her a document. Hermione picked it up and went to sit in the waiting area to read it.

A short mediwitch appeared at Archibald's side. "You got her, huh?"

"Yep. Thank Merlin for that." He laughed. She smiled.

"I take it you omitted the patients name?" The witch asked, raising an arched eyebrow. A faint pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"It felt best," He defended. The witch laughed loudly.

"She's going to be rightfully angry when she finds out." She tsked and walked away. Hermione reappeared, the file having been read.

"The patient is a twenty five year old female, and the fetus has a complete thoracic ectopic cordis. Even if I help with the delivery and subsequent problems, which there will likely be, I'm not a heart surgeon." Hermione said. She was clearly not swayed.

"We have one." Matthew interjected quickly. "Me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow." I thought Mr. Archibald was a healer for the heart?" She teased. Well, that's what she had known him to be.

"I am that too, but I got certified as a muggle cardiothoracic surgeon." He explained. Hermione nodded.

"Well I have the consult in five minutes, so I best be off. What room is it?"

"Four oh five, just down the hallway there." He pointed to the left. Hermione nodded and walked away, her heels clacking on the tile floor. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair, then the front of her skirt and grabbed the full chart from the wall outside the room.

"Alright Mrs..." Hermione trailed off, her eyes glued to the name. She cleared her throat and looked up. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Dr. Granger and I'm here about your baby."

"Granger?" The husband repeated looking bewildered. Hermione smiled tightly.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said professionally, sticking her hand out to shake it.

Draco Malfoy had aged well. He was still tall, muscular, and blonde. However he didn't slick his hair back and the constant sneer was absent, both of which made him slightly more appealing. Hermione let her hand fall limp while Draco stared at her flummoxed.

"Uh, so Mrs. Malfoy I'm going to be the OB/GYN on your case."

"What's an OB/GNY?" Astoria asked, her voice high and nasally. Hermione resisted curling her lip up in distaste. Astoria was the epitome of a pureblood trophy wife. She was wearing expensive clothes, had loads of makeup on, and her hair was blown out. Draco, on the other hand, looked much more dressed down in slacks and a button down with the sleeves pushed to his elbows-something Hermione never imagined him to do.

"An OB/GYN," Hermione corrected, "means I specialize in obstetrics and gynecology. Further meaning I specialize in both the female reproductive system and childbirth, along with the postnatal treatment. I also have qualifications in neo-natal surgery." Hermione couldn't help but list her credentials with pride. After all, she had worked very hard for them.

"Impressive," Draco praised. Hermione couldn't help but ignore him.

"Where's my old healer?" Astoria whined. Hermione glanced at the sheet.

"Healer Ray isn't qualified in muggle surgery, that's where I come in."

"But you're just a muggle doctor!" She protested loudly. "You're not good enough."

"Astoria," Draco admonished coldly. Hermione pursed her lips. She couldn't help the resentment that built up inside her from the pureblood animosity.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I can assure you-"

"No, I want my old healer." She pouted like a child. Hermione frowned.

"Mrs. Malfoy I apologize for being so blunt, but Healer Ray cannot help save your baby. It will die with the proper treatment." Hermione clipped.

"Dr. Granger, can you please explain to us the babies issue? It's been vague so far." Draco asked, turning the conversation on point.

"Right, well, I've read the patient file, but I do want to perform an ultrasound. Your fetus has a thoracic ectopic cordis, in layman's terms your baby's heart is on the outside of the chest." Hermione explained, leaning against the wall. Draco squeezed Astoria's hand, while she rubbed her belly.

"But he's going to be okay, right? He's got to be okay!"

"The fetus is a danger to itself. The chances that it can accidentally harm the heart is raised as it grows. You're thirty five weeks along, just shy of your ninth month. Waiting until natural contractions to begin is a bad idea, so I am proposing we preform a cesarean section tomorrow." Hermione said.

"A cesarean?" Draco said puzzled.

"A muggle technique of birth. Witches don't typically need it because there are potions and spells to help the birthing process along. But this is a special case and I think spells could potentially damage it. That's why this is going to be all muggle. I am recommending you come to the hospital I work at and I can preform the surgery there."

"Okay." Draco said.

"No, Drakey, I want to have my baby here."

"I'd advise against it."

"We will be at the hospital tomorrow. How will the surgery go?" Draco overruled Astoria who was now pouting.

"Well, I'm going to need to consult with Healer Archibald on that. But first I want you to be admitted to the hospital overnight, tonight for observation and to make sure you're okay for surgery. In the morning I will discuss how the procedure will go."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger." Draco nodded. He stuck his hand out. Hermione eyed it before shaking it firmly. Their eyes met for a moment, before they both looked away.

* * *

_Present Day-September_

"The minute I saw that it was the Malfoy's I wanted to back out."

"But you didn't, why?"

"Because I'm no coward. I'm a doctor and I treat my patients, Astoria happened to be one of them."

"That's very kind of you. What happened next?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! You guys got to 15 reviews. Sorry I spaced and didn't update right away. So this was a very heavy medical terms chapter. They won't all be like this, for it bores a lot of people. Not me, obviously. Anyway, the therapy sessions aren't going to be so long in the chapters now. Just a tiny bit here and there. So as of now, I'm off the clock til Monday for a mini-vacation.

_**25 reviews please.**_

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

** Love Affairs**

**A/N: **Ugh, I'm so falling in love with this story I think. Ugh, that means y'all need to review so I can remain in love with it. You guys are doing well, though, I'd love for this to be my goldmine.

*sorry for the intense medical mumbo jumbo in the last chapter. I have a slight obsession with Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, & google. Also, I am planning on studying obstetrics and gynecology when I go to college. Proud wanna be vagina doctor.

* * also, I've noticed that the language in my stories might be a little bit crass, and for that I apologize. I try and avoid using the worst of the worst, and usually I only put them in during intense arguments.

**Disclaimer: I lack the owning rights.**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_After the war we said we'd fight together__  
__I guess we thought that's just what humans do__  
__Letting darkness grow_

_-Anything can happen, Ellie Golding _

Hermione went home after work, to her tiny apartment. She poured herself a hot cup of tea, something she missed when she was in Chicago, put on her comfy clothes, and curled up on the couch with a nostalgic tome. _Hogwarts, A History _was obviously a loved novel, but it never got old. She was about fifty pages in when there was a knock on her door. She sat up and felt the confusion wash over her like a tidal wave. She set her book and tea down and walked to her door to peek through the peep hole.

Hermione frowned when she saw who it was. Reluctantly, she opened the door. An anxious and pent up Ronald Weasley strode into the apartment loudly. "Uh, come in?" Hermione said sarcastically. She shut the door, leaning against it as she did. Ron began to pace.

"I've been wondering, for fucking years," He shouted. "why you left me. And finally when I find some fucking happiness after you sucked the life right out of me, you barge back into my life? That's not okay!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, please, I've tried to explain-"

"Explain? Hermione all you've ever said is that you fell in love!" He shouted exasperatedly.

"And I had. Ron, you have to understand that I fell out of love with you when I met Patrick." Her words were unintentionally cold.

Ron collapsed onto the sofa, staring at her with his honest blue eyes. "Was I not good enough? Is that it?"

"Ron, that's not it at all," Hermione said defiantly. "You just weren't right for me. I came to figure Patrick wasn't either."

"Hermione, you broke my heart. You literally broke me! You ruined my fucking life, I'll have you know." He roared, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Oh that's dramatic," Hermione spat. She was so frustrated. She had dealt with the guilt for years and she hadn't planned on returning, she hadn't wanted to hurt anyone anymore.

"Dramatic? Coming from you? Miss I'm going to pack a suitcase then tell my boyfriend of four years that I'm running away with the man I've been having an affair with." He imitated her in a poor excuse of her voice.

"You know what, Ron," Hermione shouted, stomping forward. "I got my fucking karma. I was left at the alter, in a wedding dress. How's that for comeuppance? Eh? Make you feel any better."

Ron was speechless. Hermione felt embarrassment and humility drain into her body. She hung her head in shame. Ron, meanwhile, felt the guilt trickle in. "Mione, I-"

"Don't." She barked. "Get out."

Ron stood up and dutifully walked to the door. He cast her once last glance, before exiting the home. She herself collapsed onto the floor, the tears rolling freely now. "He l-l-left me," She sobbed to herself.

Hermione woke up the next morning, her body sore and sleep heavy from the hour of momentous crying. She had decided following it she was through with Patrick. As of that moment, it was just a memory. She had taken an adequate time mourning the loss of her relationship, and now she was going to act like the mature woman she was.

Well, that she needed to be seeing as her job for the day was saving the Malfoy spawn.

She got dressed in casual attire, knowing full well she would be in scrubs soon enough. Hermione had spent hours going over the plan with Archibald and they were meeting with a team of nurses and staff at eight to go over it, and the surgery was scheduled for noon.

Hermione got to work, coffee in hand, with a smile on her face. She greeted her colleagues brightly and they all wondered what was up with Dr. Granger, who was usually curt and professional. Once in her office, Hermione pulled on her white lab coat to talk to the staff.

"Dr. Archibald," Hermione greeted, seeing her new colleague standing near a nurses station. He looked up and smiled. Matthew Archibald was probably about five years her senior and was still quite handsome with short blonde hair and a Cary Grant smile.

"Strange, doctor that is." He clarified. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Imagine how I felt with the healer title." She remarked. Hermione beckoned for him to follow her, which he did. Inside the conference room there was a team of staff at hand.

"Hello all, you know me but this is doctor Matthew Archibald, he's a cardio surgeon at a new hospital and an old, er, friend of mine. He's the one who recommended these patients to me. Now, onto the plan." The nurses and resident surgeons looked at her intently.

"I'm going to perform a cesarean and you, Royce," Hermione pointed to a female third year resident. "are going to close her up, simple, and you'll be monitored. We're going to take the baby to the O.R. Next door where Archibald is going to work on her heart as I work on the diaphragmatic hernia."

"The surgery should take about six hours, if all goes as planned." Archibald added.

"I'm going to speak to the Malfoy's, inform them of what's going on." Hermione said, squeezing Matthew's elbow and walking away.

Astoria was sitting in the hospital bed looking rather grumpy. Draco sat in the chair beside her appearing quite bored. "Dr. Granger," He said, standing. She gave him a tight smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy how are you feeling?"

"Like my baby might die." She replied icily. Hermione frowned. A resident appeared at the door.

"Ah, Dr. Hastings will prep you for surgery, but first I'm going to explain the basis of this operation. We're going to extract the baby from the uterus, then I'm going to transport him to the operating room next door. Whereupon, Dr. Archibald will be waiting to work on the heart. I will begin on the diaphragmatic hernia."

"What's that?" Draco asked nervously.

"It's when there's a hole essentially in the diaphragm and the contents of the lower abdomen can enter the chest cavity. It's relatively easy to fix, in comparison to the exterior thorax heart." She added in an attempt to soothe them, for which it did little.

"What are the chances it dies?" asked Astoria bluntly. Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'd rather you not think like that-"

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Well your baby had a forty percent chance of survival through the surgery, it's after that's the hard part. Following the procedure the baby will be place in the pediatric intensive care unit, the PIC-U, and eventually back to St. Mungo's once it's deemed stable."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger." Draco said, almost dismissively. Hermione nodded and exited the room. She couldn't help but not like Astoria very much. Hermione left the room, walking tall. She was pleased that she hadn't snapped at the stupid bint.

"Granger, there's someone at the front desk demanding to see you. Dark hair guy, round glasses." said Doctor Olson in passing. Hermione furrowed her brow then she realized it was Harry

She walked quickly, tucking her hair behind her ears and readjusting herself. Harry had his back turned to her, his eyes wandering around the waiting room. Hermione paused, unsure of what she should say. The last time she had seen him had been disastrous to say the least.

"Harry," Hermione said. She walked forward and forced a smile on her face. Her oldest best friend flashed a quick smile.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but I realize it's kind of early.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, I'd love to but I've got a really important surgery coming up in an hour. But, if you want we can go to the cafeteria?" She suggested. He nodded, fiddling with the coat in his arms. Hermione left her patient files with the nurse and led Harry down the stairs and into the bustling cafeteria. There were lots of families and a few doctors enjoying an early lunch late breakfast, depending.

"What would you like? It's on me." Hermione offered. She picked up an apple and a sandwich, along with a water. Harry picked up the same, Hermione paid, and they found a quiet table in the corner.

"So what kind of surgery do you have today?" Harry asked. He wasn't curious, he just wanted to make conversation. Hermione stared at her apple, unsure of what to say.

"A fetus has an ectopic cordis, his heart is outside his chest. I'm working with Archibald on it." Hermione explained, biting into her apple.

"The healer?" Harry asked, this time truly curious. He had heard of Matthew Archibald, but was unsure if it was him.

"The very same." Hermione confirmed.

"That mean's it's a wizard having surgery, right?" Harry guessed. Hermione didn't reply. "Who is it?"

"You don't know her." She said quickly. Harry was looked at her skeptically, but the look left his face soon enough.

"How come you came back to London?" He blurted. Hermione took a sip of her water and stared at him over the bottle.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me," She acknowledged. "Patrick and I broke up."

"Yes, but why return? Why not stay. I mean, obviously after five years you were settled in and you had a job." said Harry thoughtfully.

"When did you get so perceptive?" She chuckled. "I don't know why I came back. It just was a spur of the moment. I literally ended it with him, then returned the following day."

"Ron said he swung by your apartment the other day." Harry said after they had polished off their sandwiches. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Look, Harry, if you came here to interrogate me, I'm sorry but-" She was cut off by the resident Hastings sprinting towards her. She stared at him. "Hastings, what is it?"

"The bloody woman is screeching. She says her baby's dying, she says she can feel it." She rasped, doubled over.

"Dammit, the baby might had grabbed the heart. It's probably under distress. Harry, I've got to go. Owl you soon." She shouted, abandoning her food and taking off in a run.

The room was chaotic when she got there. Nurses were in there, along with Hastings. "What's going on?"

"She's tachycardic, her heart rate has skyrocketed and the fetus is in major distress." Archibald shouted.

Astoria was all the way back, hysterically crying and hyperventilating. Hermione glanced around and switched into doctor mode. "Push two of chlorpromazine, we need to get her to an O.R., stat."

Hermione ran ahead of them to change into her scrubs then to scrub in. She walked into the operation room, her arms high to avoid contamination. "Alight, Astoria, we're going to save your baby."

The terrified pure blood stared at Hermione, her bloodshot blue eyes boring into Hermione's. "P-please." She begged. "Don't let him d-d-die."

Hermione nodded and smiled kindly. "We're going to do everything we can."

Then she went under anesthesia.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked out of the operation room, her legs as tired as her mind. The surgery ended up being nine hours due to complications on Astoria and the diaphragmatic hernia was a little bit more extensive than originally perceived. She was still in her scrubs when she walked out to the waiting room, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Granger, h-how is she?" Draco Malfoy's voice reached her ears. Hermione looked up.

"Astoria is in recovery, there were a few complications but that's all water under the bridge." She said . Draco's face flickered with relief, but tensed up right away.

"And..my son?" He whispered in anguish. Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"He's in the PICU," She began but Draco cut her off.

"So he's fine?" Draco burst anxiously. Hermione pursed her lips.

"I didn't say that," She reprimanded. "Such a condition and extensive surgery, not to mention he's a preemie. I think your son-" "Scorpius, that's his name." Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Scorpius is looking at a long, hard road ahead of him."

Draco hung his head but nodded. Hermione was unsure of how to proceed. Usually she just left after delivering the news, but somehow she felt that her past with Malfoy was unprecedented. Tentatively, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your little guy is a fighter, Malfoy."

* * *

_Present Day-September_

"That surgery was one of the hardest, because I knew the man out in the waiting room." Hermione said.

"But you succeeded, that had to feel nice?"

"Any successful surgery 'feels nice'." Hermione snorted, making air quotes. "Until the patient dies afterward."

"Is that what happened to the young Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, these chapters have been exceedingly long. And I don't demand reviews. I use them as leverage. There's nothing wrong with feedback, and if you don't like my "demanding reviews" don't review. Sorry.

So, how do we like this? Next chapter is going to be a time leap by about six months.

Review!

xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Scandal**

**A/N: **I changed the title-yet again. love affairs didn't seem suitable any longer. So yeah, this chapter is relatively short in comparison to the others. Sorry, but review review review.

**Disclaimer: I lack the owning rights.**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

_September 2011_

Hermione came back for her third actual day of therapy. She sat on the couch, her hands resting on her swollen belly.

"How's the baby, Hermione?" Dr. Klein asked sweetly. Hermione stared down at her belly.

"Fine. I have my twenty four week check up on Thursday." She said absently, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"So, when we left off yesterday you have saved the little Malfoy boy."

"Scorpius, yes." Hermione nodded.

"Now, yesterday you said 'until the patient dies afterward,' what does that mean?" She asked, tapping her chin with the quill. "Is that what happened to Scorpius?"

"Scorpius didn't die after surgery. I saw him at his check up, that's when I saw Draco again. I think that's really what started it all." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

_November 2006-Four and a half years earlier_

Hermione was angry. No, she was downright furious. She stomped angrily down the hallway of the hospital, ripping off her mask and gloves as she did. A voice was shouting for her to wait, but she ignored it. She needed to get out. She saw her opportunity with an on-call room, which she slipped inside and locked the door.

Hermione leaned against the door, sliding down until she was sitting. She kept breathing through her nose in futile attempts to calm herself. How could they have been so careless? All the arrogant sons of bitches in the world couldn't compare to-

"Granger, open this door." He yelped, pounding on it with his fist. Hermione ignored him, her eyes trained on her knees. "Open it or I'll get the key." He threatened weakly. Hermione could feel her magic coursing through her, which she knew was bad.

"Granger, please open up." The voice was softer this time. Hermione took another deep breath before swinging the door open.

Richard Pope stood on the other side, his eyes wide with apologies. Hermione glared at him icily. "You can tell the husband that his wife and baby are dead." She spat.

Hermione stomped away, until a nurse stopped her with a patient. "I'm busy." Hermione argued.

"It's the heart on the outside baby from last April." The nurse coaxed. Hermione frowned.

"The Malfoys?" She confirmed warily. The nurse nodded.

"Room 301." The nurse replied, smiling and handing her the chart. Hermione walked to the room, in her scrubs. She really wanted to hand it off to another OB, but that seemed foolish now.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione greeted bleakly. She saw the Malfoy heir holding a bundle in his arms. "How is Scorpius doing?"

"He's been good, healthy I think." Draco replied.

"Where's Astoria?" Hermione asked absently as she plucked the baby out of his arms.

"On holiday." He answered coolly. Hermione looked up and she didn't believe him for one second. But her attention was on the baby.

He was still quite small, at about eight pounds at six months. He had been in their PICU for four of those months. Draco never left his side, Astoria left a little too frequently. Hermione had not seen much of them during those months because it was the pediatric unit that saw to him after his birth. Hermione was there today to check on his condition, then he would go to peds for a further checkup.

"How have you been holding up? I know that Scorpius might be a little hard to manage sometimes."

Draco sat down in the chair and folded his hands. "We've been fine. He hardly ever cries and eats like a champ."

She smiled in spite of herself. "That's wonderful. How is Astoria with him? Sometimes mothers bonding with their child can help speed recovery time."

Draco frowned. "Granger, stop meddling into our life. You're our doctor not the family psychiatrist." He said coldly. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Sorry for worrying about the well being of an infant." She said icily.

Draco's face was stoic when he plucked Scorpius from her arms. She stared him down for a minute then nodded. "Scorpius is doing fine, he's healthy. Take him up to peds."

Malfoy left without saying anything. Hermione shook her head and went back to rounds.

* * *

Hermione left the hospital and bumped into Matthew Archibald in Diagon Alley. He was dressed casually, in muggle clothes.

"Mister Archibald," greeted Hermione kindly. The handsome man returned her cheerful greeting and offered to buy her dinner. Hermione accepted and they entered a quaint, dimly lit restaurant. She ordered a glass of a nice Bordeaux wine. She sipped it while they made polite conversation.

"Hermione, may I tempt you?" asked Archibald calmly after the main course.

"It depends," replied Hermione coolly. She crossed her legs and then her arms.

Matthew Archibald rubbed his hands together and took a sip of his Odgen's. "There is a head position open St. Mungo's and offer is on the table for you. The starting salary for it is nine hundred and fifty galleons a week."

Hermione blanched. "Nine hundred and fifty? That's almost five thousand pounds a week. It's insane." She said decisively. "No sane person would recommend that as a _starting_ salary. I'm a highly train obstetrician and a surgeon, but I am no where-"

Matthew held up his hand to interrupt. "Yes, no sane person would recommend that. But the head of St. Mungos, Healer Rosen, is willing to go _higher_ if it means you will sign."

Hermione sipped her wine and cleared her throat. "You think money is going to make me leave my job?"

Hermione thought back to the airport, in Chicago. She had called ahead to a few hospitals in London in search of a job. While most has heard of Hermione Granger, many didn't have positions to fill. The one hospital that hired her did. What St. Mungo's was offering was good-better than good, great even. But somehow Hermione felt something daunting about reentering the wizarding world on a permanent basis.

"I'm willing to meet with Rosen," agreed Hermione after a few moments of silence.

A grin split Matthew's face wide open and he drank the rest of his tumbler.

* * *

_September 2011_

"Personally, I was petrified to return fully to the wizarding world." Hermione said, her hands resting delicately on her belly. The baby kicked in response to her movements. Hermione smiled down at it underneath the blue silk. She had been overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant with her second baby. That is, until it happened. She had been twelve weeks along and it was a miracle to her doctors that she kept the baby.

"Why is that?" asked Dr. Klein.

"Because I lived like a muggle while I was in Chicago for five years. I was used to it."

"But you went back?"

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes. "Yeah. It took me a few days, but I went back."

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie smokey. So next chapter has some Draco and Hermione interaction. Review me your thoughts. :)**_  
_


End file.
